Show Me What I'm Looking For
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman is relaxing in a hot tub after his successful night at Survivor Series. What happens when Seth joins him.


Show Me What I'm Looking For

Idea suggested by shannon5288.

**

Roman Reigns sighed as he settled into the hot tub. He was thankful that the Shield's room had one with it. After his match earlier, delivering four spears and going shoulder first into a ring pole, he needed to soothe the aches in his body.

He perched his arms on the sides of the rub, allowing the water to swirl around him. He felt like sinking right down in the water but Seth was still in the room and might want to get in the tub as well. Dean, well, Dean was off with Renee Young. He'd taken a liking to her and she to him. He was probably already balls deep in her.

The Samoan shook his head. He missed having a woman in his life. He and his fiancee had ended things. The long distance thing was just too much for her to handle. It was just as well since they'd been growing apart for a long time. He missed his daughter terribly though.

Roman shook his head. He didn't need to get down in the dumps now. It had been a great night for his career. It was the start of his goal of getting to the WWE championship.

It seemed hard to fathom sometimes. He saw how passionate his family was about this business and once he got into it, he could see it for himself. He loved performing, he loved meeting fans, and loved travelling the world.

"Hey big man."

Roman was shook out of his thoughts by Seth's voice. He turned his head to see the two-toned man leaning up against the hot tub. He was shirtless, wearing only his underwear, and Roman noticed a thin sheet of sweat over his torso.

The big man in question smiled up at his tag partner. "Hey."

"What's up?"

"What's up? Nothing. Just thinking about the match tonight."

Seth cocked his head, thinking a moment. "No you're not. You forget I know you."

Roman looked away briefly, then looked back at Seth, trying not to notice his defined chest. Maybe that's why his engagement broke up. He's admitted to himself that he was attracted to his Shield cohort a long time ago. Would have been nice if he had a chance to find out if anything could have come out of it.

"And just what do you know, Seth?"

Moving closer, Seth quickly bent down and pressed his mouth to Roman's. Shocked, the Samoan pulled back, staring at Seth, confusion running rampant in his eyes.

"What– are, what's going on?"

"What do you think?" Seth responded, looking at Roman intently.

"I... I really don't know."

Roman shook his head slightly, his eyes wide and looking anywhere but at Seth. When he looked up, Seth had climbed into the tub and was sitting across from him. Belatedly he realized that Seth was probably naked, he usually was once he got into a hot tub. Roman sighed and closed his eyes, wondering just what the hell was going on.

When Roman looked up, Seth was leaned back against the tub, arms wide, braced on the tub itself. He just smiled, which made Roman want to either smack him or kiss him, he wasn't quite sure which.

"What?"

Seth just shrugged. "Nothing, baby, just nothing."

Roman looked up at hearing the endearment. "Look man. We're been friends for a few years. You got something to say, could you just fucking say it. I don't have the energy for games."

Seth looked down, pulling his arms down to float in the water. He looked to be deep in thought. Actually, Roman thought, he looked a little scared, as if he expected a fate worst than hell at what he was about to say.

"Okay. Here's the thing. Things didn't work out with my ex for a specific reason. I know I said it was because we grew apart but that's not exactly true."

Roman nodded.

"Truth is, the last night we had sex, when I came–" he blushed a deep red, still looking down "–I said your name."

Roman's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. He didn't even know what to make of Seth's confession. After several minutes, as his mind raced, he still hadn't responded to Seth. Finally, the two-toned man looked up at Roman. He was surprised to see the bigger man with more of a contemplative look on his face.

"So," Roman said, clearing his throat. "What happened?"

"Well, I was coming and screamed out your name. She was astounded, as she would be, and pushed me off of her. I ended up on the floor. Then she started bitching," Seth recalled, "Called me every name in the book and added some new ones I'm sure. She did this while she was getting dressed. She packed up what she wanted, said I was nothing but a fucking queer and stormed out of the house after throwing the key at me."

Roman was floored.

"She said that if I was thinking of a man while fucking her, what kind of man was I."

"Oh god, Seth. She's... I don't think a bitch is a strong enough word."

Seth nodded.

"Is that why you kissed me?"

Seth shook his head. "I kissed you because I've been wanting to ever since we met."

Roman just looked at Seth. "That long?" Seth nodded. "You mean, all this time, all these years, I've been pining for you and I couldn't have had you, been with you, all along?"

Seth's eyes widened with something akin to hope. "Pining?"

"God, man," Roman exclaimed, bringing his hands up to his face, "You really don't get it do you?"

Seth shook his head, bewildered. Before he knew it, Roman had made his way across the tub to climb into Seth's lap.

"I fucking love you. I always have."

Then he slammed his mouth down on Seth's, cupping his face as he ravaged the man who had stolen his heart. After a beat, Seth slid his arms around Roman, kissing him back just as hard.

"Mmm" "Hmmm"

The men started to grind together, the water rippling around them, splashing over the sides. Seth slid his hands down and grabbed the Samoan's ass, gripping him hard, making the man groan into Seth's mouth.

"Yeah baby," Seth moaned, trailing his mouth down over Roman's neck, groaning as their cocks rubbed together under the water. He gasped as Roman reached down between them and held both their lengths in his hand, rubbing them together.

"God, Seth," Roman moaned.

"We're gonna have to get outta here or one of us with drown, probably me," Seth said with a grin.

Roman grinned and climbed off of his soon-to-be lover. They quickly got out of the tub, grabbing towels and wiping themselves down. Then Roman pulled Seth out of the room and towards the bed. He flung himself onto the bed, pulling the two-toned man on top of him.

Seth paused to catch his breath, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at his dark-haired lover.

"Is this really happening?" he questioned.

"It has to be," Roman replied, reaching up to card a hand through Seth's hair. "I could never come up with a scenario this good."

Seth smiled, leaning down to kiss Roman softly before pulling back. "I fell in love with you a long time ago, Rome. That's why things would have never worked with any woman. She wouldn't have or be what I want... and that's you."

Roman felt tingly and offered a heart-melting smile. Seth started leaving feather-light kisses all over Roman's face, neck and chest. He gripped the larger man's hands and interlocked their fingers, leaving a kiss on his knuckles. He lowered his head again to lave at Roman's nipples, drawing them into hard peaks, making the man moan and thrash about.

"Mmm, someone's sensitive."

Roman chuckled. "Yeah, very." He drew Seth back up to look into his brown eyes, full-blown with lust. "I've wanted you for a long time. But when I found out you were in a long-term relationship, I tried to bury my feelings. I tried to convince myself that staying with my ex-fiancee was the thing for me. I never thought I'd have this chance with you."

Seth smiled, kissing his knuckles again.

"But now, everything I've ever wanted is in such close reach. My career, everything and now, here you are, offering me the key to heaven. Tell me, please, tell me this is real. I need to know if this is forever. I can't– I won't be able to handle it if this is just a fling to you... I know you said you love me but I guess I'm insecure."

Seth took Roman's mouth hard, plunging his tongue in. Roman felt like he was being devoured from the inside out.

"Oh Rome, I love you so much. Please believe that. I'd do anything for you. Anything."

Roman's eyes shone with unshed tears that he quickly blinked away. Seth loved him. Roman nodded.

"Make love to me."

Seth stilled at Roman's words.

"Seth?"

"I didn't expect that you would want me to..."

"Fuck me."

"Yeah."

Roman blushed slightly. "I've been– practising, with a-a... you know, a toy." Roman's face was beet-red.

"Oh baby..."

Seth leaned down to kiss Roman with as much passion as he could muster. God, how he loved this man.

"Took a while to first get it in, but then it felt good."

Seth smiled. "I will make this so good for you, baby."

Roman smiled. "I know you will."

Seth kissed Roman's neck, inching his way down the man's throat, to his chest, where he again, sucked on the Samoan's tender nipples. He stroked Roman's erection, drawing a shuddering breath out of the man.

Lower he went, until he was facing Roman's impressive erection. Without pause, he took the head into his mouth, sucking gently while fondling his balls. Seth slid his mouth down Roman's length, applying liberal suction until he felt his cock at the back of his mouth, nudging his throat. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed hard and took the Samoan's cock down his throat.

Roman cried out at the incredible feeling. He'd never felt anything so good. Then Seth started to hum, the vibrations immediately making Roman lose control and he erupted in Seth's mouth. Seth took everything his lover had to offer before pulling off of him, licking his lips with a smirk on his face. He crawled back up the bed, kissing Roman on the mouth, allowing the man to taste himself.

"You taste good," Seth said softly, making Roman blush.

Rollins then rolled off the bed, going to one of his bags to retrieve a few items. He came back gently stroking his erection as he tossed a bottle of lubricant and a box of condoms on the bed.

"Move up, baby."

Reigns scooted up the bed more, propping his head up on the pillow. Seth knelt at the end of the bed and parted Roman's muscular thighs, seeing his spent cock and fine ass.

"God, you look gorgeous like this, Rome."

The man in question looked at his lover, who was still kneeling. Then he moved to lay on his stomach as he grabbed the bottle of lube, but he didn't plan on using it yet. He shifted up until he was right at the apex of Roman's thighs, lowering his head to mouth the man's balls.

"Can you hold your legs up?"

Roman grabbed each of his legs under the knee and pulled them up, exposing his hole to Seth's gaze.

"Oh yeah," Seth said before lowering his head again, his tongue trailing up the crack. He reached up and parted Roman's cheeks, then pushed his tongue in to touch the man's hole.

"Mmmyeah..."

Seth began to probe the pucker with his tongue, treating his tongue like a cock, thrusting it in and out, in and out. He repeated this several times, with Roman's dick starting to show interest in the activities again.

"Oh JESus!" Roman cried out, his legs shaking.

"Calm down, baby. I haven't even started yet."

Rollins took the lubricant and liberally coated a finger. He pressed it gently against his lover's hole before it slid in to the second knuckle. Reigns' moans spurring him on, Seth introduced a second lubed finger, scissoring the digits to loosen the muscles.

"Oh fuck, Seth, that feels so... god... so fucking incredible!"

Seth smiled, adding a third lubed finger, pushing them in as far as he could get them. Pulling them out a few moments later, he grabbed the box of condoms, his hands shaking as he took one out. He couldn't believe he was going to fuck– no, make love– to Roman. He'd wanted him for so fucking long. He never thought this would happen.

Sheathing himself, he rubbed more lube onto his cock. Kneeling up between Roman's legs, he touched his hole with the head of his dick. Slowly, he began to push into Roman's ass, eyes rolling back at the tight heat surrounding him. Oh sweet Jesus, he thought.

"It burns," Roman called out.

"I know, baby, but it'll pass. Just relax, love."

Roman did as asked, relaxing his body, allowing Seth to slide the rest of the way in. He stayed still for several moments, letting his body get used to the feel of Roman's.

"You can let your legs go now, I'll take care of the rest."

Seth leaned forward, wedging his arms under Roman's legs, then started to slowly pull out and push in, speeding up until he was nearly pounding his Samoan lover, kissing him hard.

Roman was in heaven, or as close to it as he might ever get. Feeling Seth buried in his ass was incredible. As Rollins began to thrust in and out of him, Reigns felt a jolt when Seth was the deepest in him.

He gasped out. "Seth?"

The two-tone haired man chuckled as he leaned back. "That's the prostate. That's your sweet spot. Women have a g-spot, the prostate is our g-spot."

Roman's eyes rolled back as Seth fisted his renewed erection, his rhythm in sync with his thrusts. But he wasn't going to last too much longer, not when he was buried in the sweetest ass he'd ever touched. He sped up, pounding the bigger man hard, until the big man was nearly sobbing in pleasure.

"Please, baby, make me come!"

Seth directed his thrusts to hit Roman's prostate over and over until finally, Roman screamed out and erupted, his seed flowing over Seth's hand and onto his own stomach.

"Grip me, Rome! Hard!"

Roman squeezed his muscles as hard as he could and a few seconds later, Seth bottomed out and came so hard he was dizzy. He pulled out of his lover and fell onto the bed beside him.

"Fuck!" Seth cried, "that was amazing!"

"Yeah it was," Roman replied, sated, tired, and happy.

Roman turned his head to see Seth putting the condom in the trash can, before moving back to him. Seth draped an arm over Roman's stomach, laying his head on his shoulder. They were both too tired to move now, even to pull a blanket over them.

"I love you, Seth," Roman said as he closed his eyes.

Seth smiled tiredly. "I love you too, Rome. I love you too."


End file.
